Valles y ciénagas
by BlairB
Summary: Helga Hufflepuff tiene todos los requisitos posibles que Salazar Slytherin calificaría como vulgares y tiraría al cubo del desinterés, y a pesar de eso, aunque todo en ella se incline a lo contrario, hay algo en esa joven menuda de cabellos rojizos que no deja de sorprender constantemente al mago más cínico del reino. [Viñetas H/S]


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Jotaká. _

* * *

><p><strong>Duelos. <strong>

Salazar se ha encerrado en las mazmorras, intenta reconciliarse con su ego maltratado y quizás nadie lo vea sacar la nariz de su guarida en un buen tiempo. No está acostumbrado a que las cosas se salgan de lo planeado y no lleva muy bien las sorpresas, menos todavía cuando estas malogran su reputación.

_—No deberías tentar a la suerte, amigo, no siempre está de nuestra parte _—ha carcajeado Gryffindor mientras le palmeaba ligeramente la espalda. Lo que le faltaba, que el mago más inconsciente e impulsivo de Inglaterra tenga la cara de aleccionarle sobre las acciones precipitadas. Eso sin duda ha sido la guinda del pastel.

Pero es que un duelo no es cuestión de suerte, un duelo requiere habilidad, disciplina y talento, tres de los puntos más fuertes de Slytherin. ¿Cómo diablos ha podido perder contra Hufflepuff? Pero si es una jovencita que apenas levanta tres palmos del suelo y parece constantemente inmersa en una adolescencia eterna, con sus ensoñaciones en voz alta y su predisposición bobalicona para con la gente. No concibe que haya sido capaz de desbancarlo con tanta facilidad, pero lo que más perturba al mago es la seguridad con la que Helga ha blandido su varita para desarmar sin mucho esfuerzo a uno de los mejores duelistas que existen. ¿Dónde estaba en ese momento la joven con aire de chiquilla que se emociona con cualquier cosa y no puede reprimir una lágrima en los momentos sentimentales? ¿En qué lugar se han quedado esos ojos vagabundos que sin venir a cuento han encontrado un hogar en la victoria?

Salazar, que ha llegado a dudar de las aptitudes de Helga para la magia en más de una ocasión, se encuentra sentado en su sillón de madera mientras el fuego crepitante de la chimenea seduce a unos ojos grises que hoy han probado el amargo sabor de la humillación, sirviendo de panel para las imágenes que no dejan de asolar la mente del mago.

_—Si fueses la mitad de disciplinada como bruja que como cocinera, Hufflepuff, quizás esto no habría sucedido._

Aquellas palabras, secas y frías, propias del Slytherin de la ciénaga, hirieron a Helga Hufflepuff de una forma que pudieron sentir todos los que estaban presentes. Incluso Salazar, que nunca tenía miramientos en soltar cualquier frase ácida y descarnada cuando lo creía conveniente, notó como su pecho se oprimía ligeramente, algo que no llegó a comprender y dejó pasar como si nada. Total, no le había dicho más que la verdad, Helga a veces daba la impresión de no ser consciente de como era la realidad y los peligros que acarreaba. Si hubiese estado más atenta aquellos tipos no habrían supuesto ningún peligro.

Helga se marchó indignada después de escuchar a Salazar, y este tuvo claro que se había retirado a su recámara para llorar a moco tendido, algo que encajaba bastante con su personalidad, por ello no cupo en su sorpresa —hasta Rowena se quedó asombrada— cuando Helga volvió al cabo de un rato y lo retó a un duelo.

_—Así podrás mostrarme los poderes de un mago disciplinado. _

Y él, entre risas condescendientes y socarronas, había aceptado de buen gusto competir con su colega. Total, ¿qué podía suceder?

Lo que ha sucedido era una inminente derrota. Antes de que él haya podido reaccionar siquiera, Helga ya empuñaba su varita y le dirigía un buen encantamiento. Y Salazar sabe que en parte ha sido por la sorpresa de verla tan decidida, pero no ha sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo. Helga Hufflepuff le ha ganado en un duelo, algo que ni Godric ha sido capaz de hacer jamás.

Salazar no entiende muy bien algunas cosas de Helga Hufflepuff. Por ejemplo, no comprende esa necesidad suya de hacer sentir bien a todo el mundo, por qué siempre se esfuerza tanto en poner buena cara aunque las cosas sean un desastre o de dónde saca toda esa fe en sus congéneres. Tampoco entiende por qué siempre le sonríe si él tiene un carácter que a veces ni él mismo aguanta, pero ella lo soporta con la templanza de la que carece Godric y la calidez que le falta a Rowena, y esto Salazar es lo que menos comprende, pero por alguna razón eso le hace sentir bien. Sí, Helga Hufflepuff tiene muchas cosas que no tienen sentido, como lo de malgastar su increible talento para las pociones ideando recetas de comida, o hacer dudar de su destreza como duelista con ese aspecto tan inocentón.

Pero lo que a Salazar más le extraña de Helga , aquello que más lo desconcierta y al mismo tiempo le perturba, es la enorme capacidad que tiene esa bruja para sorprenderlo. Helga Hufflepuff no tiene nada de especial, no posee la clase que normalmente rezuman los magos de sangre pura ni el talante de una gran bruja, de buena que es a veces parece tonta y es demasiado amable para los tiempos que corren. No es distinguida, no es elegante y es incapaz de aguantarse la risa para guardar las formas. Tiene todos los requisitos posibles que Salazar Slytherin calificaría como vulgares y tiraría al cubo del desinterés, y pese a ello, aunque todo en ella se incline a lo contrario, hay algo en esa joven menuda de cabellos rojizos que no deja de sorprender constantemente al mago más cínico del reino. Y Salazar tampoco sabe muy bien por qué le sucede eso exactamente, pero tiene la impresión de que Helga le está ganando en un duelo mucho más serio que el de esta mañana, y por primera vez en toda su vida, Salazar Slytherin no sabe muy bien qué hacer.


End file.
